


Cold Metal

by copper_wasp



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair Pulling, One-Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Spanking, Table Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: Shooting practice in the chilly basement of Devil May Cry gets a little steamy.





	Cold Metal

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with another Dante/Reader smut fest! This man has been a great muse. 
> 
> Posted on mobile, please forgive any wonky formatting. 
> 
> THANK YOU for reading!
> 
> *Edited 4/20 - minor spelling/grammar fixes

“Don’t hold your breath,” the silver-haired man begins, steadying your hands around the grip of the pistol with his. “Breathe in when you aim, and release when you pull the trigger.”

You nod, eyes steeled on the target in front of you. You held Ebony in your grasp, right hand lovingly placed around her frame, index finger resting lightly against the trigger, and left hand firm against the other side of the grip. Dante was still standing close behind you, and you could feel his breathing gently stir your hair.

You shifted your weight, raising the .45 to eye level, before breathing in, taking aim, and firing as you released your breath. The bullet whizzed through the bullseye, making a satisfying thump in the concrete behind the target. You smiled, turning your head to look at Dante.

He raised an eyebrow, “Not bad, doll. Think you’re ready for two?” he goaded, twirling Ivory around his finger by the trigger guard.

“Not quite,” you replied with a small laugh, gently setting Ebony back down onto the metal table in front of you after ejecting the magazine. Your finger traced over the portrait inlaid into the grip, before brushing gently over the engraved names of Dante’s favorite guns.

You felt his hand on your shoulder, urging you to turn around. You obliged, leaning back on your palms on the cool metal. He boxed you in, your ass pressing against the lip of the table as he pressed himself flush against your front. Looking right into your eyes, he brought Ivory up in his right hand and fired off a quick shot.

Craning your neck, you looked behind you to see a perfect bullet hole right through the head of the target’s silhouette. You groaned, turning back to look at Dante, who wore an expression of utmost gloating.

“Show off,” you mumbled, rolling your eyes.

He laughed, placing the custom 1911 on the table with its mate. “I’ve had _just_ a little more practice time with them than you have.”

“Yeah, I know. But I’m getting way better with the shotgun, dont you think?” you asked, turning back around to face the table. You picked up a decimated paper target, patterned beautifully with buckshot holes. You cocked your head slightly to the side, shuffling through your practice targets. You felt Dante slide the backs of his fingers down your neck, making you shiver slightly. Wrapping his other arm around your waist, he placed a soft kiss below your ear before pressing his nose into your hair.

A tiny satisfied noise forced its way out of your throat, and you heard him release a breathy laugh, ruffling your hair a little.

“We can try clay birds next with the shotgun,” he said, stepping away and heading to grab the last target off the wall, and you already missed his warmth. A stronger shiver passed through you, and you drew your arms around yourself. Dante turned back around and saw you drawing your arms in.

“You cold?” he asked.

“A little. This basement is drafty,” you remarked. “And I do regret my outfit choice a bit,” you finished, looking down at the lightweight dress you were wearing. There was goose flesh all over your exposed arms and calves and another small shiver went through you.

“Oh, I don’t regret your outfit choice at all,” he said in a low voice, target fluttering to the floor as he rounded the table. He pulled you close, directing your chin to rest on his shoulder so he could whisper in your ear. “Because this lovely, lovely dress lets me do this-“ he purred, lifting the hem up in one hand while the other grabbed your lace-covered ass.

“Dante!” you squealed, trying to pull your dress back down. You could feel your cheeks getting red, and pushed your forehead into his shoulder to hide them. He dropped the bottom of your dress and pressed that hand against your lower back. The other he used to tilt up your head, smirking down at you before placing a gentle, soft kiss on the tip of your nose.

“Still cold?” he asked, pushing your hair behind your ear. You looked up at him, pursing your lips a bit, but he continued before you could answer. “Because if you are, I’ve got another way to warm you up.”

Now your cheeks were really blazing, but you reached up to cup his face in your hands, pressing your lips to his. He quickly deepened the kiss, tongue pressing along the seam of your mouth. You opened to him, sliding your tongue along his, groaning when you felt his hand tug on your hair. You reluctantly broke apart, opening your eyes to see his beautiful blue ones gazing down at you. There was a fire behind them this time, and that gaze of his was hungry.

“Bend over,” he said huskily, directing you towards the metal table. You dutifully did as he asked, pressing your front to the cold tabletop and you stifled a yelp as any remaining warmth was sucked away from your body. The table was just a little too tall for you, and you had to stand on your tip toes to keep your entire upper body where Dante wanted it.

You felt him step up behind you, pressing his crotch against your ass, already feeling his arousal through the layers of clothing separating you. He ran his warm hands down your back, kneading a bit as he went. His touch was heavenly, and you felt your heart start to race in anticipation.

“You look so good like this, babe,” he began, pulling up the hem of your dress again with deliberate slowness. He exhaled loudly once he bared your rear once again, squeezing it with both hands. You arched your back with pleasure, his name a whisper on your lips.

He chuckled, dipping his index fingers beneath the waistband of your lacy undergarments. “I... can’t... wait...” he started, pausing between each word to gently tug down your underwear, bit by bit. “To... absolutely... ravage you, doll.” Once he tugged the lace down over your ass and thighs, he let them drop to the floor, and you gingerly stepped out of them one foot at a time.

“Nngh... Dante, please,” you begged breathlessly, feeling the chill of the air on your rear.

“So impatient,” he chided, running his hands up the inside of your thighs before planting a firm smack on your ass. Your back arched immediately at the sensation, pushing your sex into the lip of the table.

“Fuck!” you cried out, feeling the warm sting from his slap in direct competition with the cold metal of the table.

Dante spanked your other cheek, earning another curse from your lips. He soothed over your rear with his hands before dipping his fingers between your legs. The touch made you moan, and you could feel just how wet you were already.

“Shit, [Y/N]. Are you a little excited?” he asked, continuing to run his fingers slowly, torturously over your cunt.

“Fucking hell, stop teasing me!” you cried, aching for him to make good on his promise to ravage you.

You craned your neck to look back at him, watching as he sucked his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean. You choked on your breath a little, your walls constricting with the pure arousal of watching him taste you. His other hand was working at the button of his pants, eyes not breaking contact with yours. Once you heard his zipper being undone, the anticipation jumped up to near-unmanageable levels.

“Look away now, sweetheart... and no peeking,” he warned, shaking his finger at you. You turned your head back to the front, now only having the bullet-pocked wall to gaze at. For a few moments, nothing happened, just silence from the half-demon behind you, and using all of your willpower to not look back at him.

Suddenly, you felt just his fingertips trace down your slit and you reflexively lifted your ass into the air, craving more friction. A breathy moan forced its way out as Dante continued his ministrations, and after a few more torturous feather-light touches, he slipped two fingers inside with ease. His other hand made itself busy by sliding up and down your side as you groaned in pleasure. He fucked you earnestly with his fingers, crooking his wrist to stroke right at the perfect spot. You were breathing heavily through your mouth, breaths causing condensation to gather on the tabletop.

You heard soft grunting from behind you, and knew that Dante was touching himself. The anticipation of his cock entering you made your whole body flush and you moaned wantonly.

“Are you ready for me?” he asked in a harsh whisper, crooking his fingers deep inside. You cried out, gripping the opposite edge of the table with tensed fingers.

“God, _yes_ , please,” you whined, so, so tempted to look behind you. He removed his fingers and you mourned the loss of them, but your body was already responding to what was coming next. Steadying his hand on your hip, he lined himself up and gently started pushing inside. You gasped, delighting in every thick inch sinking slowly into you.

Dante groaned deliciously once he fit himself in you entirely. “Fuck...me...” he said, steadying himself by squeezing his hands on your hips.

“I thought that’s what you’re supposed to be doing,” you replied, breathless already.

“Cheeky,” he said, chuckling before bringing his hand down to slap your ass yet again. Now that his cock was inside, those slaps felt even better, and you both let out a pleasure-filled moan.

“Shit,” you mumbled, lifting your rear as much as you could with just the tips of your toes touching the floor, trying to get him to move.

Your movements didn’t go unnoticed by the demon hunter. “Oh, did you want me to move?” he asked, trying and failing to sound innocent.

You tried to push back against him, but his hands on your hips kept you in place. “I’ll move if you ask nicely,” he offered, tracing swirls on your lower back with a fingertip.

You knew you’d be breaking the rules, but you couldn’t resist giving him a taste of his own medicine. You turned your head to catch his eyes, licking your lips before biting down on your bottom one and releasing a loud, lusty moan that travelled straight to your core. You watched his eyes widen and mouth fall open just a bit, and he gave a hard squeeze to your hips.

“Please, Dante. I want you to fuck me. As hard as you want,” you breathed, your [color] eyes boring into his. You let a small smirk flit across your lips before you broke eye contact with him, resting your head on your folded arms.

He wasted no time after your little show, setting a brutal pace, fucking you into the table. His cock was hitting every sweet spot you knew and some that you didn’t, and you couldn’t help but moan with each thrust.

Dante leaned forward to cover your back with his body, pulling down on the collar of your dress to kiss and nip at the base of your neck. You reached over your head with a hand to grasp at his hair, tugging firmly. He grunted at the sensation, sinking his teeth in right above your shoulder blade. He licked over the spot soothingly before raggedly speaking. “So you like hair pulling, huh?”

“Mm-hmm,” you replied, tugging at his hair once more before he grabbed your wrist, untangling his silky locks from your fingers. After releasing your hand, he wound his fingers into your [color] hair, wasting no time in pulling on the fine strands. You instantly arched your back, a pleasant tingling in your scalp. This new position completely changed the angle of his cock thrusting in and out of you, and you yelped with pleasure.

“Fuck, Dante... holy shit,” you said, words dissolving into gasps and moans. He wasn’t faring much better, the hand still on your hip gripping tightly, hearing only his ragged breathing.

He pulled just a bit tighter on your hair, thrusting in at the same moment and with a shock your climax washed over you, your core clenching around his cock as you cried out, closing your eyes. Releasing your hair, he fucked you enthusiastically through your orgasm, little aftershocks making your cunt twitch around him before he suddenly pulled out. You gasped at the sudden emptiness, but still felt one of his hands grasping your hip with a vice-like grip.

With one final, drawn out groan, he came on your ass, warm semen painting your skin.

Still coming down from your climax and feeling his release starting to cool on your rear, you heard the table whine as Dante added his weight to it. You turned to look over at him, trying to slow your breathing. He was laying on his back, legs dangling over the side of the table, one arm thrown over his eyes.

“Hey,” you started, lovingly stroking his hair, “you okay?”

“Better than okay, babe. That was fucking amazing,” he replied, shifting to look at you. After a moment, he cringed slightly, an embarrassed flush high on his cheeks. “Sorry for, uh... finishing _on_ you.”

You giggled, kissing his cheek. “S’okay. If you wouldn’t mind cleaning me up I would be very appreciative.”

“Oh, shit. Yes. Of course,” he said, hopping off the table to grab a clean rag from a workbench against the wall. He walked back over, tucking himself back into his pants and gently cleaned you up. He cringed again when he noticed the red, finger-shaped marks on your hips before pulling your dress back down.

“Fuck, I really did a number on you... I’m sorry. Does it hurt?” Dante asked, concerned, as he helped you stand up.

You shook your head, looping your arms around his neck. “I did give you permission to fuck me as hard as you wanted, didn’t I?”

“I guess you did,” he remarked, pulling you close for a gentle kiss. “How about we go upstairs and I run you a bath?” He paused, searching your expression. “And then I join you?” he finished, raising his eyebrows.

“You’d better.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *PSA: Don’t be like our dear reader here; if you’re discharging any firearm, be sure to wear ear (and eye) protection!*
> 
> Thank you again for reading! 
> 
> Drop me a comment if you have any constructive criticism, or if you just want to gush over everyone’s favorite half-demon silver fox.
> 
> I also have just started a Twitter account specifically for this handle, I’m thinking about doing requests and asks, so if you’d like to give me a follow, find me @copper_wasp_ !! I will be glad to give you a follow back!


End file.
